goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Inez Thomas
Inez Thomas (AKA InezThomasTheBestChickEver or EricYes StephanieNo, BoomboxComedian1998, LumpySpacePrincessComedian2009 VGCP, ZekeIsHot VGCP or TotalDramaLindsayComedian2014 VGCP) is a good user. She has a boyfriend named Zeke (Kfcyes Mcdonalds no). She is a superheroine with pony powers. She is the 2nd coward! She is the element of divinity as in My Little Pony form. Bio Born: December 23, 1997 (December 23, 1999 in real life) Age: 16 (14 in real life) Voice: Allison/Princess/Julie/Kayla/Shy Girl/Ivy/Salli Family Cast Zeke: Brian/Steven/Dallas/Simon/Eric/Joey/Diesel/Young Guy/Paul (husband) Stefan: Diesel/Wiseguy/Young Guy/Joey/Dallas (dad) Amelia: Julie/Kayla/Ivy/Princess/Kimberly (mom) Smoki: Salli/Jennifer/Princess/Julie/Kendra (sister) Emma: Ivy/herself (sister) Dayvee: Eric (brother) Lindsay: Kayla (daughter) Rick: Joey (son) Zandy (son in Phillip Psareas' videos) Elecy: Ivy (daughter) Crumple: Kimberly (son) Likes and Dislikes Likes: My Little Pony, Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All-Stars/Pahkitew Island, Object Overload, Dumb Ways to Die, Vocaloid, Panty and Stocking, HiHi Puffy AmiYumi, Adventure Time, Battle for Dream Island, Hello Kitty, Kirby, SkylerTheGoAnimateGirl, Muma XFahm, Alex Kimble, Erika, Annabelle, Zack, Kfcyes Mcdonaldsno, Eric Gavin TheColossalD etc. Dislikes: Warren Cook, Courtney from Total Drama, Zara, Paulina, Ben Bowen, Dora, Barney, Bad users, Trolls, Bashers, Stephanie, Sid the Science kid, Pajanimals, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy, Ke$ha, Justin Bieber Caillou Bear Oobi Strawberry Shortcake Winx and more. Friends and Enemies Friends: Adrianna, Andrew, Eric Gavin, her family, Zeke, Skyler, MumaX992, Alex Kimble, Hikouki, Lindsay, Tyler, Heather, Alejandro, Erika, Annabelle, Zack, Natalie, Hitler, Sara, Dylan, Emily, Izzy, Gwen, Sierra, Ezekiel, Cody, Noah, The Mane Seven, Phillip Psareas, Hirashi, Taylor JoliCoeur, Mysia Smiles, TheJojuan4444, Eric Marcot, Becky, Kirby Loopsy, mrtyesvideos, Taylor the Hayniac, Good users, Heroes Boombox, Kite, Masky, Coney, Tiki, Sebby, Shannon, Jaxen Ross, Kumi The ColossalD and lotsa more. Enemies: Stephanie, BrianBuddy2, Mikey Rizzo, shuriken9799631, Lucy, Courtney, Cathy, Amoosing, Warren Cook, Dora, Barney, Bad users, villains, Zara, Pedro, Edro, Pablo, Tyrone, Scootatoo, Strawberry Shortcake, Bloom, Candy, Lighter, Clock, Locky, Paulina, The Breakfast Cereal troublemakers, SuperMariozaki, SuperLuigiZaki, SuperWarioZaki, Pixar99Swell, WWE Champion, The Bowen Brothers and more Gallery my1stlookever.png|Inez's 1st look (Voice:Allison) my1stlook.png|Inez's 2nd look (Voice: Princess) my2ndook1.png|Inez's 3rd look (Voice: Princess)(pre eye surgery) my2ndook2.png|Inez's 3rd look (Voice:Princess)(post eye surgery) Inezsurgerysequel.png|Inez's 4th look (Voice: Julie) mehalloween.png|Inez's 5th look (her Halloween look)(Voice: Julie) Menov1.png|Inez's 6th look (Voice:Kayla(formerly), Shy Girl (current)) mechristmas.png|Inez's 7th look (Voice: Julie) mechrlook.png|Inez's 8th look (Voice: Allison) medec.png|Inez's 9th look (Voice: Ivy) metiljanlook.png|Inez's 10th look (Voice:Salli) meuntiljan.png|Inez's 11th avatar (Voice: Princess (formerly), Julie (current)) meangryjan.png|Inez's 12th look (Voice Shy Girl) metilfeb.png|Inez's 13th and current look (Voice: Ivy) Category:Good Users Category:Girls Category:Non Troublemakers Category:My little pony fans Category:Total Drama Fans Category:Heroes Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Anti Troublemakers Agency Category:Good Characters Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Baby Show Haters Category:Warren Cook Haters Category:Warren haters Category:Dubstep song lovers Category:Metal song lovers Category:Kirby Fans Category:Spongebob Fans Category:1999 births Category:1997 Births Category:1999 Births Category:Troublemaker Hunters Category:Grounded Video Fans Category:Dora Haters Category:Users who have pigtails Category:Characters who wear pantyhose under their clothes Category:Blonde haired Characters Category:Blonde haired Users Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Female Users Category:Nice Users Category:Nice people Category:Nice characters Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Users that wear cat ears Category:Female Characters Who Likes Spongebob Category:Superheroes Category:Cat-humans Category:Awesome Users Category:Beautiful Users Category:Cool Users Category:People with Autism Category:Autistic Users Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Users Category:Sweethearts Category:Sweet characters Category:Google + Users Category:YouTube Users Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:People who act like Autobots Category:Users who have a crush on OTHER users Category:Characters who can fly Category:Users who can upload music in their videos Category:Childhood baby show destroyers Category:Ungrounded Users Category:Barney Haters Category:People who respects opinions Category:Opinion Respectors Category:Cowards Category:Dumb Ways to Die Fans Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Spoiled Brats